To Protect a Shadow from Darkness
by EvilTsukiMarrionette
Summary: Sporty High schoolers by day, bloody Mafiosos by night. The GoM are the strongest group of hitmen in the world and they all love a certain tealette, problem is, he doesn't know their secret... That is, until now... But is Kuroko also hiding a secret? How will they protect their beloved shadow from the darkness of the Mafia? M!Momoi, GoM/Kagamin/Momoi x Kuro slight! AllKuro.
1. The Darkness that Hides the Light

**Evil: *resurrects from the dead* I'M ALIVE!**

**Kuroko: *pokes Evil* took you time**

**Evil: he he sorry sorry but...*tears show* MY LAPTOPS FOREVER BROKE! IM SORRY MINNA-SAMA**

**Kuroko: *pats Evil* there there Evil-san**

**Evil: Well no use in moping around when you lost 12 different kinds of fanfics for ...IT ONLY FIRES ME UP TO MAKE MORE!**

**ON TO THE STORY**

**GoM: None of us belong to the crazy authoress except the story and plot.**

**Evil: Hey! Wait... I am crazy!"ψ(****´)ψ**

**KnB cast: THATS NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!**

**Evil: BTW I changed my writing style because my tab seems to hate fan 's Doc manager and it won't allow me to add formats -_-**

**Warnings: Violence, Yaoi ,Male Momoi, Rainbow language galore and maybe slight gore**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Protect A Shadow from Darkness<strong>_

**Sporty High schoolers by day, bloody Mafiosos by night. The GoM are the strongest group of hitmen in the world and they all love a certain tealette, problem is, he doesn't know their secret... That is, until now... But is Kuroko also hiding a secret? How will they protect their beloved shadow from the darkness of the Mafia?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Darkness that Hides the Light<strong>

_***~*~* Third Person's PoV *~*~***_

_**In the dark of night, the true monsters of this world come out to hunt.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The unsuspecting victims suffer torture, rape, murder...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**But even in this cruel and dark world we live in**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**There will **__**always **__**be a light to go against the darkness**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Always**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Such a silly word**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hehehehe**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>In darkened streets of Tokyo Japan, a group of rainbow heads walk the empty side walk with the look complete seriousness and the aura of a killer surrounding them. They were the infamous Generation of Miracles of the Mafia world , seven strong teenagers in Japan that are part of the Teiko Famiglia.<p>

These seven teens from the Generation of Miracles are the strongest Hitmen all around the world even at the age 16, they kill those who do unjust things like kidnap and human trafficking, of course those are only examples. The members of the group are as follows:

* * *

><p>.<p>

The red head and leader of the group is Akashi Seijuuro. A person to be feared, Akashi is the heir to the Teiko Famiglia once he reaches the age of twenty. He has short red hair and calculating heterochromic eyes, dangerous red at the right and psychotic yellow at the left, he always wears a black suit and necktie above a red dress shirt His name in the Mafia world is _'The Red King'_ **( Emperor is to cliché)** His signature weapon are red daggers with a built in poison in them. He is a sadistic fellow that isn't afraid to dirty his own hands if his subordinates can't do it. He sees everyone's as pawns in shogi and is merciless to those who mock him for his short stature.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Next in Command in the green haired teen named Midorima Shintarou. as the assistant leader of the Generation of Miracles, he in charge of everyone when Akashi is at a meeting or is not present. He has forest green hair and sharp emerald green eyes hidden by thick rimmed glasses. He has long eyelashes and wears the same thing as Akashi only with a green dress shirt, he also covers his fingers in his left hand with tape. His nickname in the mafia is _'The Green Eyed Shooter'_ as his name says, his signature weapon is any kind of gun he can get his hands on. As well as being the 2nd leader, he is the medic of the team. This fellow has a thing for horoscopes and luck, he always bring with him his lucky item no matter how ridiculous it is.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Murasakibara Atsushi is the right hand man of Akashi and is loyal only to the red head and a certain someone.** (which will be introduced later/pretty obvious who) **He has shoulder length purple hair and lazy loyal violet eyes, he is the tallest of all of them at a staggering 6'10 and he wears an opened suit with black tie over a purple dress shirt. He is known as _'The Purple Giant' _in the Mafia and his signature weapons are the brass knuckles on each hand. This teen has a childish personality and loves eating snacks even on missions and He follows every word Akashi commands and rarely disobeys him. When he has no missions to attend to, he stays indoors and lazy around all day.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Momoi Satsuki is the strategist of the group and the team's information gatherer. He **(Yes he is a Male)** has short cherry pink hair and rose pink eyes, he wears the same suit and tie as Murasakibara but wears a pink dress shirt. Everyone in Mafia knows him as _'The Cherry Bomber'_ and he uses different kinds of bombs to do his job. He is a genius and makes his own bombs using the chemicals he 'borrowed' from a nearby laboratory. He gathers information on their target and rivalling Famiglia and reports them to Akashi. He has the most compassion for others but when angered can be as dangerous as Akashi. He usually shows his cold side but has a ditzy and happy nature to people he is familiar with.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aomine Daiki is one if the aces of Teiko's Generation of Miracles. He has navy blue short hair, dark blue eyes and very**(very)** tanned skin. He webars an open black suit and a dark blue dress shirt underneath. He uses his bare hands to fight but uses guns occasionally. He is known in the mafia as_ 'The Blue Panther' _and as one of the most dangerous Mafiosos on the whole entire underground society of the Mafia. He is the childhood friend of Momoi since they were 3 and they both were trained for the mafia together. He usually is the one that Akashi usually punishes due to his stupidity. He is also know as Ahomine since his IQ is the same as the mass of an egg **(AO:BITCH! YOU LIE). **This ganguro is known too for his brute strength when angered and can enter the zone more frequently than the others.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kise Ryouta is the driver for the GoM **(technically its stated in character bible that if not basketball he'll be a pilot so I associated the driving to the piloting a plane.) **He can drive any vehicle but specializes in planes. He has shiny blond hair and golden eyes. He wears a black suit and black tie over a bright yellow dress shirt. He is a Jack-of-all-trades when it comes to weapons and is know underground as_ 'The Copy-Cat' _**(sorry its cliché) **He can copy any fighting style from other people just by looking at them. He has a bright and ditzy nature rivalling Momoi's but has a dark sadistic side when time calls for it. He usually can be found arguing with Aomine about idiotic things such as who kils who and other things. He has this charm that makes any female fawn over him and annoys others who don't but his charms can influence other to his advantages.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Last but not the least is Kagami Taiga, the newbie in the GoM and their weapons expert. He has short dual-toned hair, fiery red on top and charcoal black at the bottom, he wears his suit like Aomine's. He too uses his barehands in fighting but prefers to kick his opponents in the face. He is nicknamed _'The Red Tiger' _and rivals Aomine in strength and speed. When it comes to smarts... He's Bakagami. Kagami just joined the GoM a year ago but he is respected highly for his skill in tracking and his knowledge in weaponry. Him and Aomine are rivals in almost everything even in eating. He has a really short fuse and easily gets angered over the simpliest things and their is only one person that can calm him down.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

These seven strong Teens create the ruthless GoM and are not afraid to kill anyone that goes in their way. They would accept the most difficult of missions and come out unsaved. It may appear the these people don't have any weaknesses but in truth, they hide their only weakness in the light, their treasure. No one has captured this treasure and lived to tell the tale, even just planning on taking it will mean a death sentence to them and their subordinates. **(pretty obvious who their treasure is, right?)**

* * *

><p>As the seven teens walk on the abandoned streets of Tokyo, they check their surrounding carefully and prepare for any surprise attack. They soon reach a building near the docks and they silently went in. Hidden in the shadows, they watch people talk in the darkness in front of large crates. They spoke in a foreign language that the GoM didn't understand.<p>

**(The only language I Know is English, Filipino and slight Japanese and I didnt have internet to go to google translate so yeah, imma use Tagalog, i wanted to use Italian btw)**

**"Nasa iyo na ba?"** The man with the red mask asked the guy wit the black mask

**"O nasa akin na, ikaw naman nangdyan ba any mga produkto kailangan ko?" **black mask asked

**"Eh, tingnan mo lang, high quality naman lahat pare." **Red mask said while Black mask opened one of the crates, inside the crate were stacks of drugs. Black mask opened another crate and inside were caged young girls, gagged and stripped naked, their hands hand-cuffed to the cage's bars. Black mask gave a low whistle in satisfaction and went to retrieve his suitcase, opening it to show the stacks of cash inside, now it was red mask's turn to whistle

The GoM were furious at what they saw, they readied their specific weapons and were getting ready to attack until Akashi calmed them down. They needed a plan, they can't just rush in and attack.

"Daiki, Taiga and Route, there are forty-five people outside, your quota is fifteen each, Atsushi guide Shintarou to the second floor and crush anyone that gets in your way silently, Shintarou, don't get in Atsushi's way, save your ammo and prepare to snipe once you get to second floor. Me and Satsuki will talk with these filth, if they refuse to talk, you know what to do. We'll meet outside the docks in an hour, understood?" The rest nodded as they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>*~*~* With the Three Stooges  Ahomine, Bakagami and Kisama*~*~***

Aomine, Kagami and Kise went out as silently as they could to take down the people outside. They went their seperate ways to deal with their opponents seperately, Aomine went south, Kagami went west and Kise went east. (They went out at the northern exit.) With Aomine, he first called the attention of the people there. These people had guns with them, very big guns, illeghal looking guns. Aomine smirked with excitement at the carnage he was about to bring forth.

**"Oi putang ina ka, sino ka?!" **One of the guys said buit was soon stopped as Aomine punched his face.

"Stop rammbling, I dont understand what you bastards are saying." He said as he cracked the neck of the man next to him.

**"Putang ina ka, papatayin namin kita!" **With that said, about a dozen guns were aimed at Aomine.

Aomine just yawned as he dodged the hundreds of bullets coming straight at him. There were about thirteen people left since he already knocked out the first one and killed the second one. He smiled wickedly as he ran to them and killed them on the spot by cracking their necks and skulls. With only his brute stength, he managhed to crush his enemies heads with his bare fist, with no hesitation he killed every single one of them.

On Kagami's side, like a tiger, he watched his pray in the shadows before pouncing on them from behind. He came out of his hiding place and kicked the person on the back, crushing the said person beneath him. The heel of his shoe had a secret blade within it, the blade unsheathed itself from his heel and stabbed the poor soul in his chest. Kagami just kept on grinding his foot on the man's back, not caring for the man's painful screams for help.

"You weaklings don't deserve wasting my time." He spat at the now unmoving body.

He observes his opponents and the weapons they are using. He is surprised to see one of his classmates as one of them. His opponents, though trembling in fear, ready their guns to shoot but Kagami was faster and took his gun from the holster (this correct? Cuz I dun know if its called a holster) and shot everyone except for his classmate, Sasane Haruki.

"K-kagami-s-san, you w-wouldn't k-kill your c-classmate right?" Asked the platinum blonde.

"I wouldn't, unless you tell me a good reason not to." he said aiming the gun at the the scared man's forehead.

Haruki suddenly gained a burst of confidence and stared at Kagami with determined eyes as he thought 'Even if I die, I get to do it with confidence'

"You said that weaklings don't deserve to waste your time, them why are you talking to me? Aren't I classified as a weakling too? I'm stronger than the others, let me join your group, I'm great at puzzles and hacking, surely you need someone with my brains. Besides I know that you and the others are part of the infamous Generation of Miracles, why not let me join since I'm as strong as you and smarter than some of you."Kagami didn't even flinch from the tone and his grip on the gun didn't waver.

"What makes you think that your as strong as us? Unlike you we do not stoop to the level of human trafficking or smuggling drugs." Kagami said, full of anger in his body red eyes.

"I can change, I can be as good as you GoM. Besides, you can't kill me." kagami cocked an eyebrow

"Wanna see me try?" Kagami said as he had his finger on the trigger button.

"You kill me, and my men will destroy everything the GoM loves, I know what, or should I say who, your treasure is, my men know and when they know I'm dead, they'll go for him." Kagami placed his hand on Sasane's neck.

"How did you know? If your so sure what does he look like?" Kagami was now full of rage.

"A little gray birdie told me that your treasure is the little black neko with emotionless teal doe eyes, the black cat that hides in the shadows and nobody seems to notice him." Kagami was shocked to know this.

After the initial shock, he knocked out Sasane with the gun's butt and tied him up. He was walking toward the east side where Kise went when he saw Aomine walking in his direction.

"Oi Bakagami, why haven't you kill that bastard yet?" The ganguro asked.

"We kill him, his men kills our treasure." He said, trying not to kill the man dangling on his shoulders.

"You sure his not bluffing?" Aomine skeptically asked.

Kagami had a microphone attached to one of the buttons of his dress-shirt, so that they can use some of its information for later use, and pressed a play button on its back.

_'A little gray birdie told me that your treasure is the little black neko with emotionless teal doe eyes, the black cat that hides in the shadows and nobody seems to notice him.' _

The message continued to play as Aomine's anger grew and grew. He was restraining him self not to kill the bastard right here and now. Their train of thought was broken for a moment when they heard a crazy laugh. Apparently, they didn't notice that Kise was handling his opponents behind them when Kagami played the recorded message. Kise heard everything and out of anger, killed everyone in the most sadistic way possible with the things he had. Body parts and blood where everywhere. They would all become sadistis phycopaths when it comes to someone threatening their treasure's life.

"Of, Kise, why didn't you leave us any?" Aomine asked, still furious about the threat on their treasure.

Kise faced turned around and faced them with a a sadistic smile plastered on his face, blood and bits of flesh stuck on his now dirty suit.

"That's because Aominecchi and Kagamicchi had their share a while ago, this is my kill, not yours." He said as he continued to skin the person in front of him alive.

"I'm sorry Strangercchi but I can't kill Harukicchi so I'll kill you instead." He laughed as he twisted the mans head until it popped off.

Kise's laugh ceased when they heard the sounds of foot steps surround them.

"The Red Tiger, the Blue Panther and The Copy-Cat in the same place, we've hit jackpot." Said a guy with giant muscles.

"You, Red Tiger, release our young master slowly into the-" the man was cutoff when a bullet hit straight into his forehead.

"You mother fuckers think I'll let go of this little piece of shit?" Kagami laughed as smoke came out of his gun.

"We'll destroy you for even threatening our treasure." Aomine said as he cracked his knuckles.

Kise just laughed hard as he stood up with a bloody machete in his hands. The men had what was coming for them when they mentioned even hurting their treasure. Their screams of pain and agony where drowned by the crazy laugh that came out of the mouths of the three members of the GoM who where now in the zone. No one ever mentions hurting their treasures and lives to tell the tale.

* * *

><p><strong>*~*~* Inside with the Carrot, the Giant, The Cherry and the King*~*~*<strong>

Murasakibara and Midorima were silently as possible going up the stairs. When they came across and enemy, Murasakibara would just shut him up by grabbing his face with his singfle hand and squishing it with brute strength. Midorima didn't do anything but observe his surroundings, looking for the best place to snipe the people below them. A spot caught Midorima's attention and pointed to that spot. Murasakibara unmdersatood and went ahead. The spot was being shadowed by the light being emitted by the moon and the open whole in the center of the ceiling, the angle was just right for Midorima not to be seen in the shadows and the location was perfect for a swift and easy kill from behind. Sounds of bones crushing and muffled screams followed Murasakibara's trail as he cleaned the garbage in the way, once he finished clearing the path, he got to the spot and signaled Midorima that it was safe. Midorima got it and moved to the spot and readied his Soviet SVT-40 that he 'borrowed' from the new russian familia that just made a contract with Teiko. Midorima and Murasakibaa waited in the shadows as Akashi and Momoi moved towards the two men with the masks.

Akashi and Momoi quietly but confidently moved to the two men. In turn both Red and Black mask readied their guns, that is, until Akashi took out a brief case our of nowhere.

" We would like to discuss with what you have here." Akashi said carrying the brief case higher,

"Ohohoho, what would you like Mister-" Red mask said to Akashi with a thick foreign accent, also wondering what he should call him.

"Aka, and he is my partner, Momo." Akashi said pointing to Momoi, who in turn felt his eye twitch at the name given to him.

"Well, Mr. Aka, this is my other client, Mr. Gilas, so you both have to discuss what you are going to buy." Red mask said as black mask looked furious.

"I'm not going to negotiate with you, I'll buy everything for 1 million dollars!" Black mask said

"2 million" Akashi smirked as he retaliated.

"3 million!"

"4 million."

" 5 milion!"

" 20 million, in cash." Akashi said to finish it quickly.

Red mask was delighted with the outcome, but his celebration was short lived as Mr. Gilas pulled out a gun and killed red mask with it. The girls in the crates, though tied and gagged, screamed as red mask's brain matter and blood splatter on them. He then aimed the gun at Akashi and Momoi.

"Any last words, Mr. Aka?" said as he had his hand on the trigger.

Akashi just smirked.

"Cocky little brat!" He snapped his fingers but nothing happened, he stared once again at Akashi.

"You did something to my men, didn't you" Akashi just tilted his hat down and smirked.

" Little brat-" before he could shoot Akashi, someone shot him first.

You could see a gun wound on his chest, as he fell down, you could see Midorima had shot his target with precise precision and had shot his heart. Both the red head and pink head didn't flinch when tiny droplets of blood stained their suits. Midorima and Akashi just stared at each other and Akashi gave a nod and as he and Momoi started to move to the exit. Murasakibara and Midorima followed suit but used the other exit nearest to them. As the four met outside the warehouse, they moved quietly and silently to the dock's exit where they were to meet Aomine, Kise and Kagami. Once they got there, they saw the three bloodied from head to toe.

" Well, isn't this a surprise?" Momoi said in surprise.

" You three idiots are early this time." Midorima said as the three idiots retorted.

" Ne, Kaga-chin, who's that your carrying?" Murasakibara said pointing to the unconscious male on Kagami's shoulders.

All Kagami had to do was replay the tape as the GoM's anger and dark aura started to grow.

"Take him back to HQ for questioning!" Akashi said in anger as they started to walk back to HeadQuarters.

* * *

><p><strong>*~*~* Someplace else *~*~*<strong>

"Oomph!" Haruki said as he was thrown to the cold hard floor by Akashi.

"Who told you who our treasure was?" Akashi said menacingly with the other GoM behind him having deadly auras around each one of them.

"Why should I tell you-?" He was interrupted by a hard punch to his gut.

"You will tell me or so help me I'll kill everyone you care about, torture them, break them and feed them to the sharks." Akashi said gripping the guy's neck in a iron grip.

"Haha... You think I'm scared of you... You kill me, you kill your beloved phantom!" He coughed harshly as Akashi let go of him.

"Consider this your lucky day." Is all Akashi said to him as he walked to the door.

"Shintarou, Ryouta, Taiga, Daiki, Satsuki and Atsushi, have fun, but don't kill him." Were Akashi's last words as he left the room.

The members that remain in the room were giving off their deadly auras as they looked at their pray that was sitting quietly on the ground before them like a piece of meet. Midorima had an evil glint in his eyes, Murasakibara felt like he wanted to crush Haruki into bazillions of pieces, Momoi was calm but a scary and dark aura surrounded his entire body, Kise had on a maniac-like grin plastered on his **(handsome)** face and both Kagami and Aomine had predatory gazes and were cracking their knuckles.

"Consider yourself lucky its not Akashi doing this to you."_ *evil glasses glint*_

"I'll hurt you for trying to hurt my vanilla waifu..."_ *grabbing giant hammer*_

"Haha... hahahaha! Harukicchi asked for this-ssu!"_ *maniac grin and glowing eyes*_

""This is what you get for trying to hurt my shadow!"" _*I see blue and red lightning*_

"I wish Akashi-kun was here, he would have **_loved_** to torture you."_ *Aura that can put Satan to shame*_

Haruki could only wish that he didn't provoke the Generation of Miracles as his screams of pain and terror rip through the beautiful night sky.

* * *

><p>Outside the steel door where Sasane was being tortured, the cellphone of Akashi rang as he turned it on.<p>

_'Akashi-kun, I've been trying to call you since seven in the evening..." _An emotionless voice said through the phone.

"I'm sorry my love but I had urgent business to attend to, what ever do you need?" Akashi said in a sweet and caring voice unlike the one he used just moments ago.

_'I forgot what page to answer for our math class, I tried to call the others but they wouldn't answer.' _The almost whisper-like voice said.

"The page is 115 love, you could have answered it in school, its already one in the morning." Akashi cooed

_'But that's against the rules Akashi-kun, surely you should know that.'_ The voice on the other line yawned.

"Your to kind and blunt for your own good love, you should go to sleep once your done answering though." Akashi said in a scolding manner.

_'Hai Hai, Akashi-Kaa-san. Goodnight' _Akashi could only give a gentle smile as a giant anime-like tick mark appeared on his head, but it soon turned into a loving smile.

"Goodnight...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Our treasured Kuroko Tetsuya..."**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>****Omake****<strong>

**You forgot didn't you?**

**Akashi's Father:**

**Seijuuro, Whatever happened to the drugs and the victims of human trafficing?**

**Akashi:**

**I had more important matters that are needed to be attended.**

**Akashi's Father:**

**That are?**

**Akashi:**

**my Beloved Kuroko Tetuya.**

**GoM:**

***Why not just tell the truth!?***

**Akashi's Father:**

**hmmm... Good enough reason *gives thumbs ups***

**GoM:**

**＼（〇****_****ｏ）／ ****WTF!**

*****Omake End*****

* * *

><p><strong>Evil: that... was tiring!<strong>

**KnB: skeptical...**

**Evil: ItWas! I made it for almost a month!**

**Kise: likely story Evicchi**

**Evil:BTW dear readers I will update YnS soon cause I have writers block but Imma made it already. My flight for America will be this Nov 7 and today's November 5 OAO IM NOT MENTALLY PREPARED FOR MOVING TO A DIFFERENT COUNTRY! so all my stories will be on haitus until I m comfortable with my living space so yeah, expect for a loooooooong haitus for all stories! GOMENASAI MINNA!**


	2. AN

GUYS IM SO SORRY I CANT UPDATE! ADJUSTING TO AMERICAN LIFESTYLE IS HARD ESPECIALLY SINCE I CANT FIND TIME AND THEY FORCED ME TO LEAVE MY LAPTOP BACK IN THE PHILIPPINES... I'll post updates of my haitus and condition in my tumblr account and tell you guys how the new chapters are... I lost all of the chapters I tried doing and don't have the motivation to do any right now but the story will not die... So please be updated with the status in tumblr and the link is at the bottom of this message.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

EvilTsukiMarrionette

tsukimi -urusaki . tumblr .com

Remove spaces...


End file.
